User talk:SabbyFangirl24
Hi and Welcome to My Talk Page! You are free to leave a message, telling or asking me something. But no rude messages! Now, go ahead and leave a message over here! And if you don't, TacoMan is coming to haunt you your whole life! Thank you for reading this, bye monsters! -Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Umm.. what happened to your talk page GirlX? Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap. 16:13, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Oh, all right! *sweat drops in embarrasment* Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap. 16:17, January 18, 2014 (UTC) G&G's High I don't normally do this but come to the Gods and Goddesses' High Wiki! http://gods-and-goddesses-high.wikia.com/wiki/ Hey! So... I was wondering if you can make a monster character based on me. I want her to be named Kae Dragona and she's an basilisk. Her fave color is mint green and she loves gumbo. The rest is up to you! Thanks! Kaeldradragon (talk) 02:47, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon There's a Designer, There's a Wolf Hey GirlX! Have you finished my episode, There's a Designer, There's a Wolf yet? I see that your an admin, Congrats! The episode is a bit long though. Anita333 (talk) 00:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster :) Self-Based Charac. About the self-based character, I was talking more profile and picture...Kaeldradragon (talk) 21:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Kae HI! Hey ghoulie! Please dont call me Kael. Call me Kenzie. And she got very nervous and when she gets nervouse she disappears.Kaeldradragon (talk) 23:07, January 25, 2014 (UTC)Kenzie Yeah. Just have Ryssa coax her out What Happened?? Hey GirlX! I'm happy for you that you became a new admin but are you online or are you unactive on the wiki? I've seen your reply on your latest OC's comment page which is two days ago so you wouldn't have stopped coming but you never replied on my last message on your talk page, I was asking if you finished reading it yet... Anita333 (talk) 01:31, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster. Awesome!! I'd love it for Alli to be in your story! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 02:08, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Your Invited! Oh my ghoul! Thank you so much, GirlX! I really did not expect this :3. I would love to see Furma Claws in your fangtasic story. ^-^ It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:34, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Cool! I thought i was going to get an invitation :( AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:18, January 28, 2014 (UTC) My Chat Reply But how? I don't have it on my fav wikis and Witch Fandom Wiki doesn't have the link to it either.. :/ Anita333 (talk) 00:32, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster. Adminship Hey Ghoul! I know you might be surprised but I want to become an admin. I don't think it is neccesary to have so many admins because then everyone else would want to become one too. You and Thenaturals might need a private chat about this so you choose. I predict you ghouls(You and Thenaturals will have to discuss this) but are you going to give me some sort of admin test? I know everything about becoming an admin since I was one on Witch Fandom and the other wiki which I forgot. Anita333 (talk) 03:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster. Chat? Hey GirlX! I'm so bored. Wanna chat? I'll meet you at Fairy Dust Wiki Anita333 (talk) 00:27, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Okay It's okay :) Anita333 (talk) 00:33, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Evie's scaring people, again... Hi GirlX, Evie's been mean once more. PinkCuppy14 (formerly DragonPrincess14) created Alissa Liddell but that page has been deleted by AMR1 for this reason: "I never asked for a sister for my Alice!!!" I know she has a point but they could have reasoned it out. I never delete people pages, despite how much criticism I might have towards their pages. I choose to reason with them in the comments and pointing out flaws on the pages. If they don't want to change, I don't mind, as I only edit typos by myself, while other content will be the rights of the creators.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 02:01, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Right. I did not scare her off. I don't want any sisters. I don't really care,i could make a better oc This is the original text:They are means and commenting and deleting on Alissa Liddell. Ask Thenaturals for more. So I leave here. Block it mean users or I leave wiki here. Bye bye! Why everybody doesn't Sonic the hedgehog and my OCs. I got revenge. I would like to raise to issues while were at it. #I and some others can not understand a word PinkCuppy says its like its in riddle or something #Everybody is being horrible mean ti me,apart from Anita,Freakymagic and Blue Ribbons,Missgeek AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 06:56, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Everyone is horrible to you because you're horrible with us (sorry for disturbing) and I can't even understand what you're saying :/ PetLoverGirl (talk) 03:27, February 15, 2014 (UTC) No answer. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 19:16, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Im not ashamed,im not going to walk away. AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 07:21, February 3, 2014 (UTC) So I will have nothing to do. Can you give me an advice what am I suppose to do to save my days to not reset?Bersarker (talk) 01:46, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Are you give me an advice or not about what an I suppose to do?Bersarker (talk) 01:54, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I just want to make myself look cool. At least in the internet. So... that is mean I have to edits this and that on my pages only?Bersarker (talk) 01:58, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I want people to worship me. At least on internet (again). In school I was being playing a lot pranks! And I can't do anything about that because I am a coward! That make me like this!Bersarker (talk) 02:04, February 4, 2014 (UTC) :P Hey MG. It's Kae. So um. Phoebe saw that Ryssa is holding grimnastic tryouts and Phoebe would love to tryout. Thanks. Oh and can you delete Angelica Halo? Double thanks! YOU"RE INVITED!!! HEY! So. Phoebe is starting a crawleyball team and is asking Ryssa to join. Leave a message if you want to.Kaeldradragon (talk) 02:57, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon What do you mean you need proof? Kaeldradragon (talk) 02:58, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Hey! So Chanel Chimera? Hmm. And Phoebe showed Ryssa some moves on The Deadly Ghouls comment area. Kaeldradragon (talk) 17:44, February 8, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon HI AGAiN! HEY! So. Chanell Chimera is on the Monster High Crawleyball page in slot 3. Thanks! Kaeldradragon (talk) 17:48, February 8, 2014 (UTC)kaeldradragon Deadliest Scarchery Team Invite Hi! I was wondering, since she is the new captain of the grimnastics team, would Ryssa like to have a go at Scarchery? This is the team I have created Deadliest Scarchery Team. Thanks! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Chatte's Pic Hi, could you help Chatte's page by putting her pic in her bio? Please. ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 20:06, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Chat. Hey ghoul, I'm way bored. Meet you at chat right now at Fairy Dust Wiki Anita333 (talk) 00:25, February 11, 2014 (UTC)Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Why AliceMadnessReturns1 is blocked? Hi MonsterGirl2002. Why AliceMadnessReturns1 is blocked and what happened to? PinkCuppy14 (talk) You know when you said You know when you said "elsa's not a monster" does my oc class as a monster. Due to her birth parents are Elsa AND yeti. It wasnt mine It wasnt mine it was an oc called Edna The Snow princess. Because I was reading her page and found out about that. Please help Hi, I need some help and thought it was best to come to an admin... Piplupgirl123 edited my page Paris Fox when I was in the middle of editing it, and now I don't know how to restore it to my edit.... please help... Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:36, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks- i was a bit worried! the last edit is on the page, but in the wrong format. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:46, February 16, 2014 (UTC) No Need To Restore Paris' Page So you really don't need to restore Paris' page since I already fixed it for Animal. It happens that while she was editing Paris, I was adding categories in and it came out differently but now I restored it sorta. Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 17:53, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you! The page is perfect- I'm so happy! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:54, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Deadly Ghouls Thing Can you please check out Sharon Bytes/Aaron Data's audition in the deadly ghouls page? And when are we gonna see the results? --Tells The Time, Kills The Time 10:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Freaky Fusion Comp! I was wondering if I could hold a Freaky Fusion Competition, people will pick two of their OC's and mash them together! and make a cute name for them! What do you think? ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 19:23, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Isuee http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Tigerlily#comm-62910 Tigerlilly is daughter of Tiger from Winnie-The-Pooh which is not a monster! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 15:43, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Tigerlily Em AliceMadnessReturns1 is saying that my new OC Tigerlily is stupid and is going to be deleted because its not a monster. I'm scared she'll try and delete it Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:56, February 20, 2014 (UTC) I didn't say that and it isnt a monster! AliceMadnessReturns1 (talk) 18:08, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tigerlily Thanks for the advice, I've created a Winnie the Pooh fandom wiki! Tigerlily is very happy on there now- she can be herself! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 11:29, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Bad Evie say bad word with me Hi MonsterGirl2002. I tried telling age rating in Wikipedia but Evie think,I spamming. Look this my talk page. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 14:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Tigerlily again Yes please, I've just come back on and AMR1 and ClawdeenGhoul have been having like an editing war over it! but luckily all the files are safe and sound on my new wiki (If you want to join, it's here )Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 16:55, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for helping with Tigerlily Thanks for helping- she really appreciates it! Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 17:00, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Chat We can chat if you want to on Witch Fandom Wiki, but if you're busy, that's fine. We don't come on at the same time very often so I'm asking if we can chat. Anita333 (talk) 19:22, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! I agree I checked most of the chats but it's like, loading forever and not working, and the WF chat didn't work for me.. :/ Anita333 (talk) 19:28, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Yeah, maybe that's the cause. Would you please look at your The Deadly Ghouls page? Me and CG are waiting for your response.--Tells The Time, Kills The Time 15:45, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Kaeldradragon using my OCs I'm a little bit annoyed at this, it's happened twice now. Firstly on Adopt a Monster she used my OC as an employee... She said it would be 'cute and funny' if the OCs were working there; I said 'you could have asked my permission'. We resolved that though, then she added a picture of DeeDee Fox to my OC Sadie Fox, so I undid it. Now on Deedee Fox she has added my OC Sadie Fox to her profile as a BFF without my permission! I know I shouldn't be bothered, it's only little things, but I'm really annoyed that she didn't ask my permission. Animalcrossingrules6 (talk) 09:56, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Chat Hey! On your profile it says your online so if the chat works, we can chat at Witch Fandom Wiki? I just want someone to talk to, because there's nothing to do. Anita333 (talk) 01:57, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! P.S Let's chat on WF Wiki now! Anita333 (talk) 00:33, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Sorry It is okay if your offline while I'm online and when your online I'm offline. Well, maybe we can chat someday later :) Anita333 (talk) 00:44, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Ok I've been offline for hours maybe but we can chat now at WF Wiki Anita333 (talk) 01:59, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Be Yourself, Be Unique, Be a Monster! Hello My name is Admin146. I was wondering maybe Ryssa Doll can be in my upcoming movie My Best Ghoulfriends I hope you'd reply with the word 'yes' Chat to me here- Admin146 Izabella is now Ryssa! I've already renamed her back to Ryssa. Hetastuck4Ever, Rolling dices, Ace of spades And All That Crap (I am also the ROGUE OF TIME FROM HOMESTUCK YO!). 19:59, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh. Oh okay. Btw: she doesnt need to be in any lines to join the movie Admin146 x) Talk to me here! Erm.. Sorry if I'm bothering you but may I please request adminship? You don't have to say yes but I'm just wondering if I can..... Ding Dong, H3H3, 8r8k, GAHH!!, uHHH,,,D -> Fiddlesticks, :33 hehe!, gemiinii, Glub!, wwhatevver and hell0. 21:18, March 2, 2014 (UTC) RE: Erm... Alright. I will be waiting patiently until I have my next owl (That's Harry Potter speech for "My next reply" or something I dunno) Ding Dong, H3H3, 8r8k, GAHH!!, uHHH,,,D -> Fiddlesticks, :33 hehe!, gemiinii, Glub!, wwhatevver and hell0. 21:22, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Adopt Skulletes Hey, can I make a page called "Adopt Skullettes" like the other pages? ("Adopt OC's, etc"), if you say no, then I understand. 60px|link=[[User:PetLoverGirl|'PetLoverGirl here']][[Message Wall:PetLoverGirl| Leave me a message]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) Sign Here it is: [[User:MonsterGirl2002|'MonsterGirl2002 is here']][[Message Wall:MonsterGirl2002| Messages]] 01:29 25 feb 2014 (UTC) RE: Can I OF COURSE! I would let anyone work at my centre! ESPECIALLY YOU! ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 19:56, March 7, 2014 (UTC) How do you do a signature like that? I need to know! and your Welcome! ♥Only Livin' In The Dark♥ (talk) 20:34, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Slendergirl and Roxana Roxana and Slendergirl will be friends Frankie well Slendergirl will try to be Frankie's friend Radon fluffy libs Thanks... I'm used to the EAH site more... Also... being random is fun :P LINK! Here's the link: http://wolinawolf.deviantart.com/ CecyLuvs:)Girl (talk) 01:10, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Adminship Hey! I've spoken to Thenaturals about this, however, she never replied. I've noticed her absence on this wiki and can I request for adminship? Please reply on my talk page as soon as possible. Anita333 (talk) 03:35, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Requests Hi there, GirlX. I was wondering, are you taking requests? If so, can you do Furma Claws in Skultimate Roller Maze outfit? Thank you :). It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 08:27, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Winda Hi! Here's that pic of winda you won that was due a long time ago. Sorry it took so long! Thanks! I DONT NEED YOU CAR NYAN IS MY VEHICLE! (talk) 06:09, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm leaving this wiki Look at this last comment: Fox Family at the Olympic Games and I leaving Wiki and nobody likes me. PinkCuppy14 (talk) 15:49, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Um Um. When GlitterDust said "pfft...get lessons" she meant to tell admin146 to get drawing lessonsKaeldradragon (talk) 21:40, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon Name Change Could you change A.K. Dagger's page name to Arrow Dagger? Thanks. Kaeldradragon (talk) 22:37, March 28, 2014 (UTC)Kaeldradragon GlitterDust is Actually Evie Hey GirlX! :) I have proof that she's Evie because of the messages on another wiki, Gods' and Goddesses' Wiki where Superlady wrote that she harrassed Admin146 and PinkCuppy12 because she thought they both deserved it. You can see it on PiplupGirl123's message wall in Gods' and Goddesses' Wiki. Bye. Anita333 (talk) 19:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC) The Link http://gods-and-goddesses-high.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2657 ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:09, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I hate to say it GirlX but..tense things are happening on the wiki.. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Help? I-I can try to help you GirlX.. ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 19:37, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Clawdeen Ghoul Yes, they seem like the good type of admin. However, I would need to see them in action. Almost like 'training' in a way - then I think it will be fine :D Thenaturals (talk) 20:10, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Would you like to join my sort of new wiki where you can make fan-children of the gods, goddesses, deities and monsters of world-wide myths? It's right here! ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:04, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright and if you do check it out, feel free to make ocs and maybe I'll promote you as an admin since you're very helpful! :) ~Can You Feel Time Creeping Closer?~ Piplupgirl123 Messages 18:14, March 30, 2014 (UTC) I'm here now....... And I would like something to do. Is there any job for you that needs to be done? --Emmarainbow432 (talk) 22:29, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm here. Officially So I'm finally in the loop, so is there anything you would like me to do? I'm here. Officially So I'm finally in the loop, so is there anything you would like me to do? --Emmarainbow432 (talk) 22:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC)